Un Rebelde Herido
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: Hola a todas mis hermosas amigas! hoy les traigo una historia que va ligada al capítulo en el cual Terry llega herido a la habitación de Candy. Lo que ninguno de ellos dos saben es que gracias a esa herida podrás decirse muchas cosas... Muchas gracias por sus hermosas palabras, de verdad las quiero muchisimo! espero que les guste tanto como las otras dos, SON LAS MEJORES!


''**Un rebelde herido''**

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Kyōko Mizuki y a Yumiko**_ _**Igarashi**_

Estaba Candy durmiendo tranquilamente, soñando con una personita muy especial que desde que está en el Colegio San Pablo, toco su corazón y ni siquiera desde el San Pablo, sino cuando se conocieron en el Barco Mauritania , esos ojos azules zafiros que nunca se le borró de su memoria, tan azules como el mismo mar. Si, soñaba con Terry, Terry Grandchester. Ese chico rebelde , creído, orgulloso, arrogante… pero que en el fondo tenía un gran y sensible corazón, solo que no lo daba a demostrar por las difíciles cosas que ha tenido que afrontar, pero Candy de a poco lo ha ido conociendo y sabiendo su vida y como realmente él puede llegar hacer. Aparte de tener un gran corazón tenía nobles sentimientos y eso a Candy le llegaba muy profundamente a su alma.

Soñaba con el de nuevo, Candy se estaba enamorando de Terry y hasta en su subconsciente la delataba, pero toda esa calma se vino abajo cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta, era media noche sin duda algo extraño, Candy se sobresaltó ¿ Quién podría ser?

- ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó Candy asustada.

Cuando pregunta eso, la puerta se abre y cae Terry todo herido, Candy no sabía que hacer le preocupaba ver a Terry en ese estado ¿que le habrá sucedido?

- Terry! ¿qué te paso? ¿por qué estás herido?.- Pregunto Candy colocando a Terry en el suelo encima de unas colchas que ella improvisó para que estuviera más cómodo.

Con una exhalación de cansancio Terry la miraba a los ojos, era increíble que hubiera caído en el cuarto de Candy, que vergüenza! Y justo cuando comenzaba a entender que le ocurría cuando estaba cerca de ella, se estaba enamorando del ser mas bueno del mundo, y ahora encontrarlo a el en ese estado. Bueno, era un rebelde no? El era así, pero que decadencia que justo ella lo vea así.

Sonriendo por esos pensamientos Terry mira a Candy por un rato.

- Era tu cuarto Pequeña pecosa… lo lamento él se equivoco

- Dios mío Terry!, estas todo herido déjame ayudarte con esas heridas, aunque es muy difícil hueles mucho a alcohol!.- Dijo Candy mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba para nada que Terry tomara de esa manera.

- Jajaja, Pecosa… si te gusto tanto solo tienes que decirlo, no es necesario que inventes una excusa así que solamente me quieres atender por mis heridas, así que si te gustó, solo dilo , se que te soy totalmente irresistible pecas.. .- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y con esa sonrisa ladina de medio lado en su perfecta boca de Dios griego.

Candy que a pesar de ese comentario nada divertido de Terry se quedó callada, porque era verdad. Le gustaba y mucho , Terry podría ser tan arrogante como quería, pero tenía un corazón tan tierno que era imposible no quererlo, y además esas sonrisas que da, la dejaba sin aliento.

- Cállate Tee..rry.- Dijo Candy un poco nerviosa por tenerlo en su cuarto los dos completamente solos. – Será mejor que cure tus ideas y pobre de ti que digas algo o si no te echaré una maldición y ahí quedarás! Ahora dime… porque hueles tanto a alcohol?

Te parece que huelo a alcohol? .- Dijo preguntándole socarronamente con esa sonrisa bromista , tirándole todo el aliento a Candy.

- Ay Terry! Que asco! Como puedes beber algo así por Dios! Fuera vete de aquí ahora!.- Dijo empujándolo, y Terry gritó adolorido

Shhhh , silencio Terry! Que te pueden escuchar, lo siento no fue con intención.- Dijo colocando sus dedos en la boca de Terry, al hacer contacto con sus labios, sintió una corriente eléctrica que le pasó por todo el cuerpo. ''Si solo pudiera besar esos labios'' pensaba Candy, y solo por pensar eso se puso roja de la vergüenza. Terry que la miraba atentamente y se dio cuenta y para peor, le pasó exactamente lo mismo que le pasó a ella, trato de aligerar el ambiente.

- Bueno pecosa , si querías darme un beso no tienes que colocar tus dedos en mi boca, sino tus labios en mi boca, te aseguro que se sentirá mejor.- Le dijo mirándola pícaramente con esa sonrisa de medio lado que te desarma por todos lados.

- Ay Terry… nn-no se de que hablas!.- Dijo Candy nerviosamente pues la verdad había pensando en eso pero jamás se lo diría! Terry se pondría mas arrogante de lo que ya era, y aparte, Candy pensaba que Terry no sentía lo mismo por ella , aunque algunas reacciones de el , la hacían dudar.

- Traeré un jarrón con agua y un pañuelo para limpiarte esas heridas Terry.- Dijo susurrándole para que nadie los escuchara.

Candy fue a su mesita y tomo el jarrón y un pañuelo , se sentó al lado de Terry en el suelo y cuidadosamente, tiernamente comenzó a limpiarle las heridas.

- Dime Terry, como te ocurrió esto?

- Bueno… tuve una pelea por algo estúpido, eran muchos contra mi… un amable tipo pasaba por ahí y me ayudó y me trajo hasta aquí.

Candy se quedó callada, ''¿Por qué Terry se meterá en problemas?, se que tiene problemas… lo de su madre , su padre pero… Dios, no lo puedo juzgar como desearía que ya no se metiera en problemas.

Candy agarro un pañuelo limpio y lo utilizó de venda en la pierna cortada de Terry para que parara de sangrar, estaba muy nerviosa ya que Terry la hacía colocarse de esas maneras, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando estaba apretando con un poquito más de fuerza.

- Ay , ay pecosa!, con mas cuidado que me duele.- Dijo Terry adolorido pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, Candy estaba haciendo de su enfermera! ¿Que sueño era este? Si era así, no quería despertar.

- Hago lo mejor que puedo.- Candy le sacó la lengua juguetonamente pero pareciendo '' ofendida'' , no soy enfermera.

- Pues, sabes? Serías una gran enfermera.- Le dijo colocando sus dedos en la barbilla de Candy para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo hechizaron. – Serías una hermosa enfermera , la mejor de todas Candy.- Le dijo susurrando muy , muy cerca de su boca.

- Ttt-ee-rry… .- Candy no sabía que hacer, Terry estaba a milímetro de besarla! podía sentir el calor de los labios de Terry, pero se dio cuenta que transpiraba muchísimo, eso quería decir que la fiebre subía cada vez mas y eso podía ser peligroso , tendría que salir a comprar alguna medicina!

Terry que se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Candy, decidió no besarla , Dios! que daría por probar esos labios, pero decidió que sería para después, de esta noche antes de irse a su habitación no pasaba, la besaría si o si.

- Era broma Candy, acaso creías que te iba a besar? ese es tu sueño no el mio.- Dijo Terry burlonamente.

- Idiota, quien querría besarte. Sería la última en la tierra en hacerlo, ahora toma atención, iré a la ciudad a buscar medicinas, y no me detendrás ya se lo que me dirás, tu fiebre sube y eso es peligroso , no me demoraré nada. Por favor no te muevas.

- No Candy! no puedo permitirlo si te descubren podrían expulsarte es demasiado riesgoso.

- No te preocupes tontito.- Le dijo colocando su mano en las manos de Terry para darle confianza. – No me pasara nada, vuelvo!

Candy que estaba con su camisa de dormir, se dio cuenta que debía cambiarse de ropa, por lo que se da vuelta y mira a Terry vergonzosamente.

- Emmm…. Terry debo cambiarme.. por favor no mires ¿si? , mira que si me doy cuenta que me miras te mataré.

Terry que seguía sorprendido por la buena voluntad de Candy, y que cualquier cosa q le dijera no la iba hacer cambiar de opinión, se sorprendió aún mas al saber que se cambiaría ahí delante de el. Su corazón saltaba a mil por hora. '' Santo Dios'' pensaba Terry.

- Ay pecosa, no… no necesito mirarte me gustan las mujeres mas proporcionadas. – jajaja.- Le dijo Terry para poder quitarse lo sorprendido que estaba. Y la miro a sus ojos con esa cara y esa sonrisa llena de intención.

- Eres un bruto! no se porque hago estas cosas por ti. Ahora cierra tus ojos.

Candy se vistió lo mas rápido posible, fue todo un record a los dos minutos ya estaba vestida.

- Bueno terminé ahora me voy , y ya te dije quédate aquí.

- Essta b-bien, no te demores mucho por favor Candy, no quiero que te pase nada.- Le dijo Terry azoradamente tuvo que poner todo de sí para no mirarla y se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Aparte siendo honestos tampoco quería que le pasara algo a Candy. No se lo perdonaría jamás y si la llegaran a expulsar, ese horrible colegio no sería lo mismo sin ella. – Candy ven aquí.

- Dime Terry.- Dijo Candy preocupadamente , pensando que le dolía algo.

Terry coloco sus brazos en los hombros de Candy y le dio un beso en su mejilla. – Gracias por todo pecosa, eres la única que haría esto por mi, cuidate es lo único que te pido.

Candy estaba en otra tierra, no pensaba, no tenía cuerpo, no tenía cabeza, no tenía nada, sentir el contacto de la boca de Terry en su mejilla, fue algo totalmente inesperado y totalmente dulce, nada comparado a el. Candy que estaba roja rezaba por que la voz no le saliera tan nerviosa.

- Ddd—naada Ttt-eerry. Tt-u cc-uidate ssí?

- Vamos pecosa! un simple beso en la mejilla y haces que te coloques así? que pasaría si besara tus labios? de seguro te mueres! jajaja, ya ve , ve antes que venga alguien.

- Si , me voy.- Y como le molestó ese comentario, hizo lo mismo que el, le demostraría que no le tenía miedo a el ni a nada , ni a ese maravilloso beso que si, si la desarmo por completo, pero jamás lo diría así que se acerco y le beso también la mejilla.- Cuidate regreso luego.

Candy tomo una cuerda y la tiró hacia un árbol para poder treparlo y así bajar, y como un verdadero mono lo logró, en el camino se encontró con Clin y lo invitó a que fueran a Londres, y así juntos fueron.

Ya en el centro de Londres, buscada alguna farmacia , pero no conocía mucho y la verdad no encontraba ninguna y no sabía si a esa hora la encontraría. Vió a unos hombres borrachos y se preguntó si Terry estaría en uno de esos bares.

habían dos hombres borrachos que cantaban muy alegremente.

- Tómese otra copa , ottr-a copaa de vino yy-a se la too-mo , ya se la tooomoo

- No gracias, dijo Candy rápidamente , debía encontrar una farmacia luego, o Terry empeoraría.

En un bar. Había un hombre rubio que al ver por la ventana a una chica rubia decidió salir a verla pues, creía que la conocía y si no se equivocaba era Candy.

- Candy! .- le gritó

- No tanta confianza, no tengo amigos en Londres.- Le dijo Candy altivamente.

- Jajaja Candy , sigues siendo igual que siempre , me agradas!

Candy se acercó y lo vio, y dentro de un rato reconoció que era el Señor Albert , su **amigo** de Lakewood.

- Señor Albert! .- Candy estaba muy feliz, pues el fue muy amable con ella en mucho tiempo.- Que bueno encontrarlo aquí! pero que esta haciendo en Londres?

- Estoy de cuidador en un Zoológico no es muy grande pero es muy agradable. Y tu que haces? y a estas horas de la noche!.- le dijo con una sonrisa agradable.

- Oh, es verdad! a eso vine! se me había olvidado cuando lo encontré, un amigo necesita mi ayuda, se peleó y esta muy mal herido necesito comprarle algo para bajarle la fiebre pero no se donde esta la farmacia.

- Que casualidad… yo también tuve un herido, pero ven te acompaño a la farmacia.

- Gracias Señor Albert!.- y así se dirigieron a la farmacia hablando de los tiempos de Lakewood.

Terry que seguía acostado sin moverse y aún sorprendido por ese beso en la mejilla, jamás se imaginó que Candy se atreviera a eso, vio lo nerviosa que estaba y con solo la broma que el le hizo ella hace lo mismo para demostrarle lo valiente que era. Ahora sin duda se daba cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Era tan diferente a las demás, a ella no le importa lo que dice la sociedad, no se comporta como las demás niñas frívolas de Londres, ella era toda bondad, belleza, ternura, y alegría.

-Hay pecosa, parece que de verdad me hiciste un embrujo. Y mira tu que buenas manos tienes , la sangre ya paro. Será mejor irme antes que llegues, no te quiero meter en más problemas.

Se fue parando de a poco un poco adolorido pero mejor , y así iba a cruzar la ventana, cuando ve a un mono con una capa roja pasarse por la ventana y caer arriba de el.

- Terry! con que pensabas escapar cierto? como te atreves? yo fui a comprar tu medicina!.- le dijo Candy muy enojada.

- Ee- Pee—eecosa, sale de encima mío que me aplastas y me duele!- Le dijo Terry entre enojado y divertido por la situación.

- Oh Terry lo siento!.- Candy estaba muy avergonzaba sobretodo por la posición en que estaban ella arriba de el… Dios si alguien la viera!

Se quitó de encima de el, avergonzada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

- Como se te ocurre irte?

- Candy basta! .- le dijo Terry enfurecido pero en voz baja. – No te quiero causar mas problemas es que no lo entiendes? si alguien me veía aquí como las hermanas, como Eliza por ejemplo que creías tu que pasaría? no lo entiendes Candy? no quiero q te expulsen!.- Le dijo Terry dejando salir sus pensamientos.

- yy—yo lo lamento! pero … pero.. no era una molestia y no iba a pasar nada, yo me preocupo por ti, te quiero Terry… eres eres.. Alguien.- y se calló, sintió unos labios en su boca, unos labios tiernos y amables, pero muy seductores y atentos , era Terry, Terry la besaba! y Dios como besaba!

Terry estaba igual, al ver su cara de preocupada y su boca, no pudo aguantar y la besó, por Dios los labios de Candy sabían a fresas! hermosas y dulces fresas , que sabor mas hermoso, poco a poco fue aumentando un poquito la presión quería estar dentro de la boca de Candy aunque sea un poquito.

Candy estaba en el infierno.. o en el cielo? no tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que los labios de Terry estaban con los suyos y juntos hacían una danza hermosa, poco a poco abrió su boca, y era porque su cuerpo le decía q debía ser así, y dejo que Terry la invadiera. Era hermoso sentir su lengua, y ella poco a poco comenzó a responder.

Terry se volvió loco ante ese contacto, por Dios su pecosa le respondía y lo besaba y sentía su hermosa y tierna lengua en su boca, mezclándose entre si, una danza personal verdaderamente seductora.

Candy comenzó a subir sus brazos para colocarlos en el cuello de Terry y poder acariciar su cabello, ese cabello largo, hermoso, suave y así poder profundizar el beso.

Terry que estaba en las nubes con sus manos recorrió todo el cuerpo de candy partiendo por su adorable cuello hasta dejarlas puestas en su pequeña cintura.

- Candy.- Dijo Terry en un jadeo. – Ábrete para mi, déjame sentir mas tu boca, tus lugares mas hondos, tu lengua, mi pecosa…

- Terry… te amo – le dijo Candy en un susurro, no podía hablar su mente estaba en la vía láctea.

Con eso, dejaron de pensar, sus besos siguieron como si la noche fuera eterna, sus bocas estaban unidas como si un imán los estuviera obligando a estar así, para los dos era algo fenomenal.

De repente Terry se da cuenta que se está emocionando cada vez mas y su capacidad de aguante pendía de un hilo, y Candy era una niña … tenía que parar ahora. Lentamente fue separando sus labios de los de ella, para terminar en pequeños y dulces besos cariñosos.

- Dios mi pecosa.- Dijo agitadamente mirándola a los ojos, los ojos de Candy estaban cerrados y ella estaba toda sonrosada era la imagen mas inocente que había visto, nadie notaría que ella hubiera estado besándolo tan fogosamente. – Que beso… - logró decir. - nunca imaginé que besabas así , dime quien te enseñó? o yo soy tan irresistible que lo hiciste sin pensar?.- Le dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado para agregar algo de humor al ambiente.

Candy que a pesar de lo que dijo Terry no se podía enojar estaba en un estado de alegría absoluta, su primer beso! y con el hombre que quería y amaba, porque si lo amaba! nunca pensó que ella pudiera besar así, como el tomo su boca, como su lengua se fue adentrando en ella, tan dulce… tan llena de vida, tan apasionada

- Terry … yo… yo.. no se que decir.- Dijo Candy silenciosamente poniendo sus dedos en su boca, como incapaz de creer de lo que había hecho.

Terry agarró su mentón y lo subió.- Tranquila mi pecosa, ¿te arrepientes de algo?. - Dijo Terry preocupado al ver sus ojitos emocionados. Al ver q Candy movía su cabeza diciéndole no se sintió tranquilo.

- Perdón Terry, es que… todo esto es nuevo para mí y este beso… está bien te lo diré. – Le dijo Candy que vio la mirada preocupada de Terry. – Fue lo mas hermoso que he vivido en toda mi vida, y estoy feliz que haya sido contigo.- Dijo poniéndose roja de nuevo.

Terry que sonrió ante tan hermosa confesión se decidió a decirle lo que en su interior había naciendo.

-¿ sabes mi pecosa? – dijo acercándole a su rostro. - no puedo ocultarlo mas, te amo, robaste mi corazón , no se como lo hiciste pero me gustas , eres todo para mi Candy, por favor déjame estar a tu lado.

Candy mas feliz no podía estar su chico le decía esas hermosas palabras! Dios estaba con ella , era un hecho!

Con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción Candy lo mira tiernamente.- Claro que sí Terry y yo también quiero estar a tu lado, por eso me preocupo tanto, y por eso fui a comprarte la medicina, por Dios te quiero mucho! me gustas mucho! y te mentí , porque si he pensando q me besarás y esas cosas…- Le dijo Candy tímidamente.

- Lo sé pecosa, pero tranquila se que te soy hermosamente irresistible.

- Cállate tonto engreído.

- Tonto engreído! esa si que es buena, ahora ven aquí y dame un beso , al diablo con las reglas del escrúpulo quiero sentir tu boca.

- Terry! como dices esas cosas tan alarmantes.-Candy estaba sorprendida por esas palabras pero se reía con ellas igual.

- Te gustó, tu misma me dijiste, ahora ven. – Y así se juntaron de nuevo y se besaron por largo rato, dulcemente, tiernamente, apasionadamente. En ellos se sentía el amor, pero debían parar hasta que alguien los encontrara.

- Terry, cuídate por favor.- Le dijo colocando sus manos en el cuello de Terry. - Ten toma las medicinas y tómatelas! no quiero que la fiebre suba, y si descubro que no te las tomas te voy a matar.

- A su orden capitán!- Le dijo Terry tiernamente.- Te amo Pecosa, te amo.

- y yo a ti engreído ahora tienes que irte, cuídate nos vemos mañana en la segunda colina , esta bien?

- Ya quiero que sea mañana Pecosa, Adios!.- Dijo dándole un último y pequeño beso en sus labios.

- Candy se puso roja por eso, pero también se despidió y lo besó. Y así ayudó a Terry a bajar y vio como se fue a su dormitorio.

Candy se quedó parada mirando la ventana , y viendo a su rebelde entrar a su habitación, era la noche mas hermosa de toda su vida.

- Bien! ahora a dormir y como antes que llegara ese mocoso hermoso, yo estaba soñando con el, así que … después de esto volveré hacerlo , yupi!

Candy se cambió, se puso su camisón y apagó la luz, y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios pensando en su rebelde.

Terry llegó y suspiro… sin duda para el también era la noche mas linda de su vida

Se acostó, y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios pensaba en su pecosa, en Candy en la niña que lo hechizó desde la primera vez que la vio.

- Así que pecosa, no eras '' la última mujer que me besarías? '' jajaja , que bueno que no te hiciste caso, porque besar tus labios fue besar el cielo. Te amo… Nos vemos mañana.

Y así los dos se durmieron con tiernas sonrisas en sus caras, pensando el uno y en el otro, sin duda fue una noche hermosa, llena de peligros y llena de amor, en donde también se encontró con un amigo, pero toda su mente era para el , su rebelde… su rebelde herido que le robó el corazón por siempre y nadie nunca los separaría porque estaban unidos con una hermosa herida, una herida de amor.

_Fin. _

**Amigas hermosas, muchas gracias a todas, a todas las que me han dejado comentario, han sido muy importante para mi. Nunca pensé que gastarían tanto mis historias la verdad estoy realmente feliz y todo es gracias a ustedes.**

Gracias a **Bea, **me alegró tanto tu comentario eso de que te hacen mas feliz el verano mis historias… eres muy amable al decir eso! muchas gracias! y me alegra que alguien de Chile me este leyendo! n_n **SaraGrandchester **gracias por tus palabras y por lo de '' tengo el toque'' muchísimas gracias. **Fatygl19 **muy lindas tus palabras! lo de soy genial… no se si lo seré tanto, recién ando en esto.. pero que me lo digas tú se me infla el corazón! gracias! porque aparte me alegró mucho que dijeras que este Terry se parece al del animé, eso trato siempre al escribir! así que nuevamente gracias por tus palabras! **Candice 1981** lindaaaaaaaaa, aunque ya te había dicho.. gracias por tu comentario de verdad te lo agradezco de todo corazón! y como te dije trataré de escribir algo que dejen mal puesta a Susana Jajaja, **Ascella star **me gustó tu comentario! es muy cierto eso de que '' es bueno declarar'' gracias por leer mi historia! **Cyt **Linda gracias por tus palabras! **Hillary **Hermosa!, sinceramente no tengo idea porq se habrá borrado, recién estoy conociendo fanfiction y no te imaginas lo enredado que es! por lo menos para mi… quizás hice algo mal y se borró, te pido disculpas si es así, pero los recibí… recibo todos los mensajes así que tranquila :D linda gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, también te quiero y gracias por tus bendiciones :D **Guest **Linda muchas gracias por leer!

Y a todas las demás que me van a leer, les agradezco por hacerlo, las quiero mucho a todas!. :D


End file.
